The Queen of Rein
by ThatOneFangirl323
Summary: The year Avalia turned 21, she was cursed with immortality. 107 years later, after making a life and home for herself, she is Her Majesty Queen Avalia of Rein. After an unexpected man captures her heart, her small island country and nation is rocked with chaos and war. How will the young Queen protect those she loves?
1. New Story

_Hello my Darlings._

 _Now, it has been years that I've been writing "Queen of Rein", the Magi Fanfiction, and truthfully my writing style and the way the story was written was just awful. SO. I am restarting. Yes, I have deleted the original story. The same plot, for the most part, will be in the new story. Some of the things in the chapters I won't add, and some chapters I may not even add. I'm going to try for some more character development. You may see some added characters, both OCS and characters from the show itself. I don't know. I just you guys to remember that this is a Ren Kouen x OC romance fanfic, so there is most likely not going to be much romance besides that. If you have any suggestions, my Pms are always open. Thank you so much for reading before, and I really think you will like this revised version a lot more. Longer chapters, a bit slower, etc. Please remember to R+R when you read the chapters, and always, Enjoy!_

 _Your Favorite Fangirl,_

 _ThatOneFangirl_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silence. It was what the Queen preferred. Silence and obedience. The Queen had lost any sense of patience within the last hour as she sat in the dungeons below her Palace. Her Mother always said that your power was tied to your emotions, and well, Avalia was beginning to become irritated, which meant the sky was as well. Owner to the only powerful Storm Djinn, the Queen was dangerous, to say the least. Avalia rubbed her temples slowly, feeling a migraine coming on and sighed lowly in frustration. Her prisoner, an assassin from Kou, laughed manically.

"What's wrong, _Your Majesty_? You can't even handle little ol' me?" He mocked, straining against his iron shackles. She didn't want to kill him, no, that would only cause problems with Kou.

"But they already sent an assassin, didn't they?" Two voices spoke to her at the same time. She looked up to see her daughters, Mia and Kia. Adopted at a young age, the girls only knew Avalia as their Mother and Queen. And at times like these, the twins seemed to be able to read the Queen's mind. Yet their voices brought a smile to her face, and she no longer cared about the man behind her. Well, at least not for a moment.

"Just because he's from Kou doesn't mean they sent him. If they did, I doubt Prince Kouen would still be making an appearance here to sign the Alliance treaty." Avalia explained, crossing her arms over her ample chest, pondering what to do next. Her smile grew into an almost evil grin. She turned back to her prisoner and bent down to be at eye level.

"Your Prince will be here in a week, won't he? Well, I suppose you can just sit here until he arrives. He will decide your punishment." All the cockiness in the assassin drained as she spoke, hs face and eyes showing signs of worry. Before he could speak, a gag was put into his mouth. As Avalia walked towards the stairs, she spoke again.

"Don't worry, Dear, someone will be here to check on you in a few days." The man had a good view of the Queen as she stood in the doorway, the malicious smile chilling her warm features, her voice echoing through the dungeon, followed by a sharp slam of the metal door.

" _Enjoy your stay~"_

"Really, Mother, I don't see why Kia and I must be here to entertain Prince Kouen. Isn't he the guest of Honor? I thought you would be doing that." Mia whined at Avalia. She merely rolled her eyes.

"You do realize he's bringing a handful of his siblings, don't you? You aren't going to entertain Prince Kouen, rather, his brothers, perhaps. And at the looks of this letter, King Sinbad of Sindria will be witnessing the signing." Avalia sounded pleased at the letter. She didn't know the womanizing King, but she knew his power. King Sinbad was to be feared above all the rest, as he practically held the world, her world, in the palm of his hand, and could crush it at any time. The twins groaned.

"Still, why does this concern us?" Lately, the twins forgot their purpose in the Kingdom. Daughters to the Queen, by right they were the only Princesses of the Nation. Princesses that, if need be, could be married to those of similar rank, of even higher. The Queen sighed, setting the letter down on her desk.

"My Darlings, remember that you are my daughters, you are Princesses, and national events like this, you need to attend. You never know, one of you could charm the Playboy King himself." Avalia said, her lips turning into a smile, knowing the thought of anything remotely sexual caused the girls to turn as red as their hair and run away. Avalia caught a glimpse of her reflection in a large mirror hanging on the wall. Walking slowly towards it, she touched her face. Soft skin, free of blemishes or wrinkles, the Queen often forgot of her curse...

" _Look at this, brother. We managed to catch one." Avalia's eyes were closed tight, afraid to open them. Was she going to die? She was so young, she didn't contribute at all to the world, where would she go when she died? So many questions flooded her mind. She flinched and tensed as a cool metal object began to run up her bare leg._

" _She's awake. I was hoping she would sleep, so we couldn't hear any sounds, but I suppose we can always gag her." There were two different voices. A girl, from the sounds of it, and young, maybe in her teens. Not much younger than Avalia. The man was older, but not by a lot. And from what the girl had said before, they were siblings. Avalia couldn't force back the tears that pooled in her eyes and began to pour out. The girl sighed._

" _Why is she crying? We haven't done anything yet." She sounded irritated. The man chuckled lightly._

" _Ignore it, Amira. You will cast this spell. Focus your energy and push it into her. If you do it right, her life force will be yours, and you will never age again." Avalia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Immortality? That was forbidden magic. At this point, all Avalia could think of was how soon, she will be with her parents again..._

" _Amira? Amira, what's wrong?" The man sounded panicked. Avalia took a deep breath and opened her eyes, and gasped. The girl's eyes were rolled back into her head, her skin turning gray. There was a magic link between her and the girl, and the magic was pouring into Avalia. The man grabbed ahold of the girl named Amira, which was an awful mistake. Even Avalia, who couldn't cast a spell to save a life, knew the error in his ways. He began to fade as well. Before her eyes, Avalia's captors vanished from existence..._

"Mother? Mother!" Avalia blinked a few times before looking to her right, her daughters staring at her in concern.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What just happened? You look like you've seen Death." The Queen merely smiled.

"It's nothing, Dear. I am fine." Kia, the softer of the Twins, took her Mother's hand.

"Were you remembering... _it_ again?" She whispered. Avalia had told the girls of her curse several years back, after they began to notice that their Mother never aged.

"I was, but it's okay. It's good to remember sometimes." She reassured the girls she was alright, sending them on their way. She looked back into the mirror, just to admire herself for a moment. She pushed her sleek, shiny black hair, which reached about to her waist, out of her eyes. She stared into them for a moment. The almond shaped eyes were a piercing ice blue, often mixed with a bit of light gray. Avalia wasn't a relatively tall woman, standing at about 165 centimeters from the ground, yet she was curvy, her body was something she used to her advantage. Large breasts and large hips were often what the men around her liked, and that was exactly what the Queen had. She unearthed her man-eating grin, which almost made her giggle, and walked away from the mirror, her shoes clicking deliciously against the tile floor.

So began the countdown to the Night of Festivities, the day the Royal Guests would arrive. Avalia ordered the entire palace to be cleaned, and temporarily hired new servants to clean and help with the preparations. Her citizens began to clean around their own homes, planting flowers and pulling around Festival decorations for the week long event. However, as the day got closer, the Queen began to become more and more nervous, which unfortunately irritated her. The day before the arrival, it rained. Hard. She attempted to calm herself, to no effect. She paced in her office, her daughters lounging lazily on the couches.

"Mother, we understand why you're so nervous, but you need to try and relax. You're going to make yourself sick." Kia spoke quietly, to which the Queen merely waved off.

"Mother, please. Maybe a bath will help? Shall I call for a servant?" Kia stood slowly. Avalia stopped pacing and took a deep breath. Maybe it would help. She nodded and sat down while Kia opened the door and instructed a servant to draw a bath. Pouring her a glass of wine, the younger twin brought it to the Queen, smiling warmly as she handed it to her. Avalia smiled in return, sucking in another deep breath and taking a large mouthful of the sweet yet bitter liquid. She finished her glass and walked to her bathing room, undressing slowly and slipping into the warm water, immediately sighing in relief. Mia and Kia sat outside of the bath, talking and calming the Queen. They sighed in relief as they noticed the sky clear up. Avalia was now peaceful.

After a nights rest, the entire Kingdom woke with confidence, decorating and enjoy the warm weather. Avalia was surprisingly calm. She sat alone in her throne room, toying with her jeweled crown. She felt threatened, she then realized. The men that were coming to visit her has multiple Djinns, and while hers was powerful, it could not stand against the forces of the Kou Empire, and certainly not against the King of Sindria.

"Stay calm." She whispered to herself, her hands beginning to shake. These men are more powerful, yet they are not as wise as the Queen. She was over a century old, she was alive for many events that the King and Prince were so interested in. That was why this Queen was important. A small grin warmed her face as she stood, placing her crown back on her head. She walked to her balcony, watching her citizens buzz around and took a sharp intake of air when she saw who was at her gate. Guards began to shoo the citizens to the side as they announced the arrival of her guests, King Sinbad of Sindria, and Prince Ren Kouen of the Kou Empire. She watched as they marched through the streets of her Kingdom. Prince Kouen didn't seem interested at all in the decorations, yet King Sinbad "Ooo''d and "Ahhh"d at each display, which was cute to the Queen. However, when they both stepped closer to the Palace, they stopped in their tracks to look at Avalia. Luckily for her, her balcony was maybe 10 feet from the ground, so the Queen merely stepped off the rail of the balcony and landed with a surprising amount of grace a few feet in front of the visiting rulers. As she rose, like on cue, her announcer's voice echoed loudly.

" _Bow before her Royal Majesty, Avalia, Queen of Rein."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Bow before Her Royal Majesty, Avalia, Queen of Rein."_

When she gathered the courage to look up, her guests had their head bowed in respect. Giving herself a second to compose herself, she then spoke.

"Welcome to Rein. I'm happy to have our Kingdoms together in Peace. Please, come in and make yourself at home. While I know our celebrations surely pale in comparison to ones in Sindria and Kou, I am hoping you will enjoy what my people have to offer." The Queen offers, walking into the palace, waiting for the men and their attendants to follow. They do so, both of their eyes on the Immortal woman, exactly where they needed to be, she thought. Her daughters stood at the bottom of the stairs, their faces already a bit pink as they waited for their Queen to announce them.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, may I present my daughters, Princess Mia and Princess Kia of Rein." Avalia gestures to the girls, who bow lowly to the visiting Royals. Kouen, again, doesn't seem interested and Sinbad does. Kouen only seems interested in Avalia.

"Could we move along with signing the treaty?" Kouen says in a bored voice. Her eyes narrow slightly at the Prince. Sinbad sees the Queen's offense to his comment and interjects.

"Maybe that's best. Get the treaty signed then we can all have a great night!" The King's voice is much deeper than Avalia imagined and it stirred girlish feelings in her. She nods in agreement.

"Yes, of course, forgive me for having you wait, Prince Kouen. This way please." The Queen instructs. After they are in the room, Prince Kouen quickly signs the treaty paper, handing the quill over to her. She's about to sign then stops, suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, that's right! Allow me to bring someone in before I sign, just for clarification. Bring in our guest from Kou." Avalia commands a guard, who not a minute or so later brings in the banged-up prisoner. The Kou guests look confused.

"This lovely man said he was sent from the Royal Ren family of Kou. Sent to kill me. I just want to clarify that he was lying before I signed. Naturally that would cause quite a damper on our relationship if the people I was supposed to be allying myself with were sending assassins to kill me." She explained, her voice sickly sweet. The Prince doesn't show any emotion, however his siblings behind him can't hide their horror.

"I'm insulted you would think I would order something like that." Kouen spit out. Avalia just began to laugh.

"Oh, my Dear boy, you misunderstand me! I didn't think you did, I just wanted to make sure, so your loyal subject knew the error of his ways." This seemed to be going downhill quite fast, as the Ren siblings didn't care for Avalia calling their future Emperor and brother "boy".

"How dare you address the 1st Prince of Kou as a boy! Surely he is older than you!" The shorter, feistier brother yelled. The guards seemed to begin to hover around the Queen nervously.

"Oh, forgive me, you're over 120 years old, Prince Kouen? I had no idea." Avalia knew she was beginning to push it, but hey, when you can't die, it's hard to find fun things to do. The arguing and hostility almost immediately stopped as the guests look at the Immortal woman in confusion. The Twin Princesses stood by the Queen, their eyes smiling for them.

"I'm sure you heard rumors about me. About my flawless skin, how I've seemed to stay the same age for quite some time, why I never lose a battle. I am Immortal, cursed from Dark, evil magic. I cannot die from age nor wound. I am the perfect ally. I summoned you here for a treaty, Prince Kouen, with the King of Sindria, who is already a distant ally of mine, as witness. But I also summoned you here to negotiate what I will be getting out of this. You'll get someone who lived to see wars you never will. Encountered men you have only read about. Seen and harnessed power you've only dreamed of. What will I, the Immortal Woman, get from this treaty?" Check. Avalia knew much of the game called Life. She was intimately aware of the rules, the cheats, the loopholes, the punishments. She was the Queen of Rein, in many senses, the most powerful being on the planet, as of that moment, no one knew how to kill her, and that made her the Perfect Ally and the Worst Enemy. Kouen seemed to have an internal battle, as this was an opportunity he could not give up. What could he possibly give a woman who in time will have everything? He struggled for the right words, now distracted by lips, that curved into a wicked smile. Sinbad watched the interaction with interest, and now knew there wouldn't ever be a day he regretted making this woman an ally. What a power move that was. That was the energy of a true Queen. Kouen's siblings looked at their older brother, who continued to stare at the woman. He then cleared his throat.

"What exactly do you want? You're right, you are the perfect ally, now that you have explained exactly what you are. Tell me what you want, and I will do everything in my power to grant you that." Kouen said calmly. That was exactly what the Queen had expected him to say, and now this man, who had so much potential on his own, will be eating from her hand, just as the King of Sindria would be doing soon. The Queen stands and walks over to Kouen, who then stands as well. She extends her hand, to which he realizes she is instructing for him to kiss her hand. He does so quickly, looking into the woman's dark, enchanting blue eyes. She cups his face gently after that, looking at him then his siblings.

"I would like more friends. I have only recently begun to reach out to other nations for alliances, and it seems I need friendship." Avalia says in a playful tone. Kouen doesn't take his eyes of her. His lips turn ever so slightly into a smile and he chuckles.

"So be it. Your wish is my command, Your Majesty." The Prince bows suddenly confused on why he bowed and why he just said that. Avalia only then turns and sits back down. She signed the treaty quickly. Check Mate. This battle goes to the Queen of Rein, who now has the Kou Empire in her palm, as their 1st Prince is none to shy to offer his assistance to the Queen.

"Wonderful! I'm glad to see that everyone is getting along!" Sinbad offers.

"Queen Avalia, it seems you've had some addition building added to the Palace since the last time I was here, from what I saw on the way up." He adds. Avalia nods, standing then. Her Royal Advisor takes away the treaty, bowing to them.

"I added a whole new wing for guests about 2 months ago. It's just been recently furnished. I do believe that new wing, which is called the Southern Palace, has plenty of room for the wonderful allies I have here now. If not, the Northern Palace has extra rooms as well." She spoke to him. Sinbad's attendants had been remarkably quiet, however he only seemed to bring 2 of his Household members, Ja'far and Masrur with him. For the rest of the night, the royal guests and the Queen laugh and enjoy the festivities. The Queen excused herself for a moment and quietly went down to the dungeons, where the Kou prisoner lay, groaning in pain.

"Now, if the Prince Kouen and his siblings did not send you, who did?" She asks, her tone impatient. The man just laughs at her.

"You won't get a thing from me, Your Majesty." He spits towards her after he speaks, missing her by a couple inches. The guards behind her walk forward to show the man the punishment of the crime he committed but both came to a halt when their Queen raised her hand to stop them. She merely then draws her blade, pointing it at the doomed man.

"Yes, yes, kill me! Show my Master how powerful and strong you are!" He says in a mock tone of respect, laughing manically afterwards. She gives him a soft smile, filled with pity. When black smoke began to engulf the man, he started to shriek.

"W-what is this? What are you doing?" He shouted, struggling against his chains.

"I am showing you what happened when you cross the Queen of Rein." The Immortal woman says softly, which is almost completely drowned out by the mans screams of torment.

" _Spirit of Pain and Piety, I summon thee, fill thy power in me, show my enemy true pain, turn me in a great Enchantress, Give me thy power, Algea!"_

I AM SO SORRY!

I didn't realize it would be so long before I updated. I am so so sorry! I'll do my best to get one out every week. Thank you all for being patient. To those who read the last Queen of Rein, the Djinn's name was Zero, but I decided to change that. Still the Djinn of Pain, this Djinn is named after the Greek God of Pain, Algea. Or at least that's what google told me. If I'm wrong, let me know! Thank you for staying and reading. R + R!

Miss Fangirl


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" _Spirit of Pain and Piety, I summon thee, fill thy power in me, show my enemy true pain, turn me in a great Enchantress, Give me thy power, Algea!"_

The celebrations lasted into the early morning, towards dawn was when it began to die down. The Queen stood on her balcony, her long, black hair in silky waves cascading down her back. She wore a light, cream colored silk robe, holding a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. Avalia didn't turn when she heard someone approach, but already knew who it was. Prince Kouen walked and stood next to her, looking out over the island.

"It is a beautiful view." He stated, almost in awe on how beautiful the sunrise was on the horizon.

"Isn't it?" She agreed, a warm smile gracing her lips. She felt awkward standing next to the Kou Prince. She had killed one of his subjects in cold blood not hours ago. She had reason enough, but still, she felt a bit off speaking to him as if it didn't happen. Kouen seemed to be interested now in what she had done with the idiot boy.

"That prisoner from Kou. Where is he?" He asked, turning to her. The Immortal Queen did not turn. She continued to stare at her city before inhaling deeply, answering him.

"Buried in the cemetery." Why were those words so hard for her to say? Was it because she regretted killing the boy? Not particularly, no. Was it because she didn't want the Prince to be upset with her? It seemed so. She was suddenly irritated with herself, she had lived for so long without needing the approval of others, especially men, why was she so desperate for it now? Kouen chuckled lightly, turning back towards the city.

"I could start a war over that." He said, glancing at her. The Queen just rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome to do so. You know what the outcome will be." She said with confidence, which annoyed Kouen a bit.

"Your city and people would be dead." Kouen said, a frown on his face.

"As would you be. And your siblings, your Mother, your people. Most likely not your Magi, that's a territory I don't wish to enter. But in that battle, it doesn't matter how many times you stab, slice, or break me, I will heal and be whole. I always win, Prince Kouen. I thought you knew that." Avalia said almost smugly. He was silent for a moment. It irritated him, knowing she was right. He could drive a sword through her now, and the only thing that would happen is her robe would be ruined. That and she would surely kill him. She was invincible, and everyone knew that. The Queen looked over at her visitor and could nearly see the wheels turning in his head. He was coming up with something, no doubt. She was amused by his silence, as that means he knew she was right but did not want to admit it. She loved the stubbornness of strong men.

"But, wouldn't you kill any assassin sent to murder you? Despite where they came from?" She asked. That seemed to snap him out of his trance. He nodded slowly before answering.

"Yes, I would. So, I suppose I can't be that upset." Avalia nodded in agreement, watching her citizens cleaning up the mess from the night before.

"There seemed to be a theme last night, another reason to celebrate besides the treaty. What was it?" Kouen asked as he watched the citizens as well. She grins.

"This day 12 years ago, I captured Algea. We call this day _Nuit de le Capture_." The Queen explains. He nods, his question answered. As she turned to walk back inside, she saw her daughter, Mia, run into the room. Her eyes were wide, but she cleared her throat, trying to act calm.

"Forgive me, Prince Kouen. May I borrow Her Majesty for a moment?" Mia asks, her tone polite and calm, but the panic was just barely there. Kouen nods, his own brother Koumei then at the door. The Queen nods her head and walks off with her daughter.

"Mia, what is this about?" She asks after they leave the room. Her adopted daughter's face was red, and she looked very much so embarrassed.

"Kia and I were instructed to entertain King Sinbad last night at the feast. We rolled dice to figure out who would do it and I lost so I had to. I did as I was told but I drank more than I thought and…" The oldest twin did not finish, looking down. Walking around the corner with his attendants, the infamous Lady Killer King appeared, yawning slightly, still looking a bit drunk. It then clicked into place what the Princess was trying to tell Avalia, and her eyes slowly began to widen. Sinbad stopped and looked at the two, his attendants doing the same. Mia opened her mouth to defend the King, but she knew better. Once her Mother had made up her mind, it was not easy to change it.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Sinbad said, sounding a little guilty. His smaller Household member, who, as Avalia recalled, was named Ja'far, looked at his King then back to Avalia, his face showing more and more worry.

"What did you do?" Ja'far hissed at his Master, who looked away.

"Yes, King Sinbad, what did you do? Rather, _who_ did you do?" The Queen stepped closer towards him, to which he puts his hands up.

"Mother, please, it was not King Sinbad's fault!" Mia insisted, her hand wrapping around Avalia's arm. The Immortal Woman merely continued to stare at Sinbad, who looked between her and her daughter several times. Unable to contain herself anymore, Avalia burst into laughter, confusing everyone around her.

"I'm only messing with you, Sin. My daughters are old enough to make their own choices." Everyone around them seemed to sigh a breath of relief at the same time. However, she steps towards him, just about in his face.

"If she falls…ill, I expect you to take full responsibility." She whispered. He nodded hesitantly.

"I don't mean to bother you so early, Your Majesty, but may we hear some of these stories of the older times?" Kouha, the younger Ren brother asked, his tone sickly sweet. Out of the corner of her eyes, she was able to see brother of his older brothers send glares his way.

"Of course. Let's have something to eat, and I would be more than happy to share those stories with you." Walking away from the Lady Killer and the Ren Brothers, her hand brushes Kouen's ever so slightly, her hips swaying almost dangerously as she walked towards the stairs. What a tease this woman was, Kouen thought, following quickly after her. After a quick meal, the Immortal Woman began her stories with how she became Immortal. The group watched her in fascination. She then began onto how she captured her Djinn. Mia and Kia, who sat by Sinbad, looked over at their Mother in surprise. This was a story they had never heard before, as this was the story of how their only Aunt was killed.

"My sister was cursed, very similar to me. However, while I cannot age or be harmed, she simply didn't age. At the time, we didn't know that. We both thought were we just immortal in the way we would never age. Her and I ventured into this dungeon in hopes one of us would capture it. In our parent's name, Rein, we would create a country and monarchy to honor them. We were not the only ones who entered. Towards the end, in the Djinn room, we encountered the men who entered as well. They were…bastards, to stay the least." The Queen could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes, and blinked a couple of times to make them go away.

"They forced my baby sister to watch them do…vile, horrific, simply disgusting things to me." There was a collective gasp. Mia and Kia looked at their Mother in horror. She was violated so horribly, and she never told them? Surely it wasn't because she didn't trust them. The Queen, who had been silent for a few moments, cleared her throat.

"Then they made me watch as they slowly killed her. I will always remember the look in her eyes when the light left them." Avalia trailed off a little, looking off into the distance. She sighed heavily.

"They attempted to do the same thing to me. It did kill me, essentially. It took roughly 20 seconds after I died to come back. Algea had appeared and was doing what Djinns do, you all know. You can imagine the look on their faces when the girl they thought they just killed in standing, ready to fight. Algea seemed to like that, as he is the Djinn of Pain." She giggled a little.

"I was covered in blood. I was cut up, for a few minutes and sitting in a pool of blood that wasn't just mine. I didn't take her body from the Dungeon. She was buried with those men." The Queen sniffles a little, her eyes filled with tears. A sad smile graces her lips.

"There's a monument behind the cemetery for her. I had a statue made. I always figured if it came down to me or my sister, Algea would pick her. So, her statue is her in what I would imagine to be her Djinn Equip." The group looked at her in almost horror after she finished her story.

"It was not always grand. Being immortal is something I never wish upon anyone. I will continue to live on, and those around me will die." That darkened the mood even more.

"Live for the moment. That's my advice." When she stands, she's confused on why everyone is looking at her strangely.

"What?" She asked.

"Avalia, you just told everyone here 2 great stories then closed it with how you were raped and watched your sister die." Sinbad said quietly.

"And what's your point? What's that saying…oh right, shit happens." She said simply.

"I am fine. If I wasn't, it would be obvious." Avalia added. Everyone seemed to calm down a bit, relieved. The rest of the day seemed to fly by, followed by another celebration. Tipsy and happy, the Queen walked the halls of her newly finished palace. She gasped out in surprised when a man, a rather large man, pushed her against the wall. Blinded by alcohol, the Queen struggled. When the hands felt better than she imagined, she felt herself moan out. The lips of man assaulted her neck and Avalia soon began to realize who had her pinned against the wall. Her growing attraction for this man made it so she wasn't angry at all, only angry that it was progressing slower than she wanted. His large hands pinned hers above her head, his lips still leaving kisses and bites along her neck and jaw. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't, moaning out once again.

" _Kouen!"_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" _Kouen!"_

The Queen woke up with a near blinding ray of sunshine in her eyes. Being just a bit hungover, that light was pure evil. Before sitting up, she felt the heat of another body next to her and began to panic. She was in a conflict with herself, should she be happy she remembered everything that had happened, or dread it? The body, or rather, the 1st Prince of the Kou Empire, stirred in his sleep next to her, causing her to stay very still and hold her breath. She sat up and stood, then aware she was naked. For a split second, she went to grab the sheet to cover herself, but then again, he had seen everything already, so she merely walked to her chair and took her silk robe from it, wrapping it around herself. Avalia heard the prince groan softly, along with hearing the sheets falling on the floor next to the bed.

"Come back to bed." It was a command, but soft. Full of promises from the way his voice sounded, rough, low, undeniably sexy, and only made the Queen's attraction to him grow. Was this the way Kouen had planned on trapping the Queen into an alliance? By seducing her? She cursed at herself silently. Avalia was in an inner turmoil too long for Kouen.

"Avalia." The way he said her name made all of her thoughts come to a record scratch stop. She hesitated, not turning around.

"I need you." His voice was too much for her, and when she turned, the Prince laid naked on the bed, in all his glory. The breath in her throat hitched as she looked at him in surprise. She hadn't remembered _that_ truthfully, as she had been rather drunk. But the immense amount of pleasure...now it made sense. 'What the hell?' She thought, what would another "private meeting" with the Prince hurt? The Queen felt the robe slip from her shoulder as she walked towards her large bed. The large and warm hands of the Prince pulled her beneath him, his lips cutting off the giggle that passed through hers...

Later in the day, when the Queen and Prince decided to leave the safety and comfort of the Queens bedroom, conflict had arose. Walking down the large staircase, she saw bags, for leaving. She knew King Sinbad would be leaving, but there were too many bags...Yelling brought Avalia's attention from the luggage.

"What, so you're just going to leave? You didn't discuss this with me, let alone Mother!" Kia yelled, dangerously close to her sister.

"I don't need to talk with you or your Mother, I am free to leave." Whoa. Those words tore through the Queen in a way she had never felt.

" _My_ Mother? She's your mother too! Or are you forgetting that? Do I need to remind you on why you and I are still _alive_?" The two continued to argue when King Sinbad appeared next to Avalia. She took a deep breath and did her best to stay calm.

"She wanted to leave. I thought if she came and stayed at the Palace in Sindria for a while, that might give her the break she needed." Sinbad said softly, his tone calm but had the underlying tone of panic. When she didn't respond, he opened his mouth again. The Queen's hand raising cut him off.

"Leave us!" Avalia's voice rang throughout the room, signaling everyone but her daughters to leave. Kia walked a few feet away from her sister, attempting to calm herself. Mia, however, seemed ready for a fight.

"I don't have to ask you to leave." She said defensively. Kia made a noise in frustration, almost mimicking the Queens.

"Actually, you do. You are a Princess in this Kingdom and by right, you do as I say. If you leave without my permission, you are stripping yourself of your title and therefore banishing yourself from the Kingdom of Rein. Is that what you want?" The twins looked at their Mother in horror for a moment. Neither one of them knew that, even though now that they heard it, it made perfect sense. Just because they were not her children by blood, did not mean the Queen hadn't raised them from a young age, giving them the best education money could buy, giving them the best training she could find, and made sure they never had to worry about anything. But as much as she had done, in the moment, Mia did not care.

"Then I am no longer a part of this Kingdom." Walking away from the two, the older twin stomped away, yelling for the Sindrian King. Kia, naturally, ran after her sister, begging for her to wait. Avalia's eyes were wide, filling slowly with tears. Sinbad and his attendants came out of one of the side rooms, knowingly hearing their entire conversation.

"No, Kia, I'm not staying. If you want to be with me, you will come with me." Mia yelled. Kia was then in inner turmoil herself. Stay with her Mother or go with her sister. Why was this a choice she had to make? Surely she would be banished as well.

"I know it's not fair, but you must make a decision Kia." Avalia said after clearing her throat. Kouen and his siblings had gathered near the Queen, the Princes hand resting on her shoulder. Kia looked between the two. Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she walked towards her Mother.

"I do not have a sister." She said, her voice cracking. Mia, surprised by her younger sisters actions, decided to lash out at the Queen.

"This is your doing! My Sister would always be with me. If you hadn't adopted us, we would be fine now. Happy together without having to worry about making you happy!" She yelled. Everyone in the room seemed to stop breathing as Avalia turned.

"If I had not adopted you, you would be dead. Let me rephrase, if I had not _bought_ you from a Slave Market, you would be dead. You were, what, 3 years old? No one else wanted you. _I am the reason you and your sister are still living, you bitch!_ " Avalia yelled back, just as angry. Mia was shocked that those words would ever leave her Mother's mouth, even more shocked that they were directed to her. Before she could respond, Avalia was turning away.

"Leave!" She commanded, walking towards her large staircase, her guests and daughter following quickly after her. What hurt Mia the most in that moment, was her sister did not spare her another glance. The Sindrian party left the Palace quickly, much to Mia's dismay. The Queen paced in the large living room, blinking away tears. Kouha attempted to make Kia feel better, but it was no use. Kouen watched his Queen pace, worrying slightly.

"Avalia, sit down." He said softly. She only shook her head. Pacing helped keep her anger down. If not, she would surely be hurting something, or someone.

"Why would she think she could go without asking me? All of those Royal lessons, was that not a clear topic?" She muttered, not talking to anyone in particular. Kouen sighed in frustration a bit. It was clear to him that this was upsetting her more than she wanted to admit. The First Prince stood and stopped the Queen.

"Look at me. It will be okay. Sinbad won't keep her there forever. She will come back." He explained, hoping that would calm her. It did not.

"Come back? She's not allowed back." Avalia said simply.

"Mother!" Kia exclaimed, tears still running down her cheeks. She always knew the Queen of Rein to be soft, warm, motherly...as her Mother should be. But in times like these, it really showed how much of a Queen Avalia Rein was. The cold, domineering Empress of Pain was not an easy person to know, nor a person anyone should. This was how she lived, how she kept herself sane. For others, if life was too hard on them, or they needed it to be over, they could end it themselves. For Avalia, if her life was not perfect, she would live in that forever, never being able to feel that relief others might be able to. Avalia was someone who knew hardship and suffering well, and as her life progressed, she wanted that pain and suffering to stop. Cutting those off who cause her that was what she had to do, no matter who they were. Because in this life, the only person that would be with Avalia forever was herself. The Queen felt herself began to get more and more angry as she thought of the event that had just happened.

"Of course, the first man she happens to have sex with, she runs off with." Kia looks at her Mother.

"Mother! You shouldn't go spouting off about that!" She argued, her face a bit red.

"Why not? It's true. No man is worth destroying your relationship with your family for. I thought I raised you girls to know that." She muttered again. Kia felt the need to defend her sister.

"You don't know the reason why she left." Kia yelled, standing. The Queen stopped and looked at her daughter.

"Oh, and you do?" Kia raised her head a little.

"As a matter of fact, I do. She left because she was sick of you controlling us." Kia said in a defensive tone. Avalia laughed harshly.

"Controlling you? Firstly, any controlling I do is because not only am I your Mother, but news flash, I'm your Queen! Secondly, I instruct you two do your duty as Princesses. You two _begged_ me to be Princesses, but now you don't want to do any work? God forbid I have you talk to people." Avalia turned away, brushing her ebony hair from her face. Kouen watched the two argue in amusement. He would never tell his Lover how enticing she looked angry...simply because it would make her more angry. Nothing good comes from fighting with an erection...

"So, are you saying you want to leave now? Because I'm so controlling? Go, then, you're banished as well!" She yelled. The blood from Kia's face drained. Two large guards, who seemed to be Fanalis like the Princess, grabbed her by her arms, lifting her and bringing her to the door.

"No, Mother, I'm sorry! I take it back! Please, Mother!" Her voice grew quieter as the guards brought her down the hall. Kouen and his siblings were surprised.

"Why didn't you tell them to stop?" Kouha asked, bewildered.

"Because they're bringing her to her bedroom, not the the gates." Avalia muttered, pouring herself a large glass of wine. They all seemed to sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, for all that has happened today. Is there anything we can help you with?" Koumei asks, looking at his brother for what it seemed like approval. Kouen nods.

"No, thank you. I apologize for all of this drama. It truthfully never happens, so I did not handle it well." She admitted, a bit sheepishly. The Queen and her quests laugh a bit at the remark, then started chatting about nothing in particular. Down to the other side of the Palace, the Princess yelled at the guards, who locked her in her room. She pounded on the door, knowing it would not break. The guard looked at her sympathetically.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. If I was not commanded by the Queen, I would not have done that." Kia hated herself in that moment, being handled like that by those men, such strong beings, made her feel..strange. The look in the mans eyes was not one she had seen before. Kia merely exhaled dramatically and walked towards the window, looking out at the evening sky. The younger twin laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off.

" _Welcome to your new home!" The younger sister looked up at her new mother, who's eyes were the same beautiful shade at the sky. Her hair was as dark as night, her skin flawless and beautiful. Men in armor hovered around them nervously, which only made the girls nervous. Kia whimpered and looked down, not moving. Why were all of those men around them? Where they there to take them away again? Both girls began to cry. The woman who took them away from that market place kneels beside them._

" _Girls, what's wrong?" She asks in a panic. Mia points to the guards vaguely, wanting them to go away, but also wanting to know why there were so many of them. Who exactly was this woman? She motioned for the guards to move back, and they did quite a bit._

" _Honey, they're only here to protect us. They won't hurt you." The woman said softly. One of the guards walked very slowly towards them, his hands up._

" _Your Majesty, this is not a good place to be. Scouts have been spotted, you need to go inside." The guard advised. This seemed to anger the woman but did as the guards said, ushering the girls into the Palace. Entering the large building, the girls looked around in confusion. Who was this woman? Why did she help them? Mia looked up at her._

" _Who..are you?" Mia asked softly, her voice a bit broken. The woman caressed her face gently_

" _My name is Avalia." She answered simply. Mia then directed a question to the guard._

" _Why do you call her Yourjesty?" The guard chuckled as Mia scrambled the words together. He bent down slowly._

" _I call her, Your Majesty, because she is not just Avalia. She is Her Royal Majesty, Avalia Rein, Queen of Rein. And as her daughter, you are Her Royal Highness, Mia Rein, Princess of Rein." Mia and Kia looked at each other. Then Mia pointed to Kia._

" _My sissy too?" She asked. The guard nodded._

" _Yes, she is Her Royal Highness, Kia Rein, Princess of Rein." Mia and Kia looked at Avalia in awe._

" _Queen..."_

Kia woke auddenly when she heard her door close. Springing from her bed, she saw her Mother, holding a candle.

"It's just me." The Queen's soft, warm tone was back, full of apology and sorrow. Kia sighed, no longer angry, just sad. The Queen spent a moment lighting the candles around the room before pulling a chair next to Kia's bed, sitting down. The sit in silence for a few moments before Kia breaks it.

"Is she...really banished forever?" She asks, her voice very quiet. In the dim candle light, she could see a soft smile grace her mother's lips.

"No, my Dear. I would allow her to come back now if she wanted." The Queen responded softly. Her answer confused Kia a little.

"Why?"

"Why, what? Why would I let her back?" Kia nodded.

"I would let her back because she's my daughter. I don't doubt that King Sinbad performed well, if you know what I'm getting at, and she didn't want him to leave her behind. I wanted you girls to be strong, but sometimes those temptations...you just can't say no. I understand completely." The Queen looked almost old in the candle light. Ageless usually, but in this shadow, you could see the age on her face. The war and murder she had seen, the birth and miracles, the life and death.

"Why did you buy us?" She had asked a thousand times before, but she wanted to hear it again. The real reason.

"You two...reminded me of my sister. She had dark, dark red hair. When I saw you two, I just couldn't help it. I didn't care how much it was, I would pay it." The girl looked at her mother, bursting into tears. Throwing herself on the ground, she rested her head on her Mother's lap, sobbing uncontrollably. Avalia was shocked at her daughter's sudden burst but ran her fingers through her red hair gently. Kia begged her Mother to stay with her, and Avalia agreed. Holding her daughter while she cried herself to sleep was the hardest thing the Queen had ever done. Tears filled her own eyes as she thought of the her other daughter, and how she might never see her again...little did she know...

The next morning, they were awoken by screams. Guards opened the door to Kia's room in fright.

"Your Majesty! It's her Highness Princess Mia!" Kia pushed her way out of the door before Avalia could, who ran quickly after her, her sword in her hand. Running out the front Palace door and to the gates, she saw Kia run around the building to the cemetery. For a moment, all she sees in Kia fall down in front of the statue made for the Queen's sister. But it's stained. With blood. Her daughter screams and sobs, reaching for the statue. Avalia doesn't seem to understand for a moment...until she actually looks at the statue. And what she sees is a body hanging on it, blood dripping down. Her eyes slowly widen as she realizes. That body belong to her beloved daughter Mia. And she was slain in cold blood and draped on the statue of her Aunt. Time stops for a moment. Avalia does not breathe. She does not move. She only thinks. Sinbad was not the killer, that she was sure of. Especially since he stood not 5 feet from the body, tears of his own in his eyes, trying to comfort the sister of his dead Lover. The guard quickly brings a note to the Queen, which is slightly stained in blood. Avalia crumples it in her fist, her anger building before she lets out a scream in utter anger, the ground around her shaking, her Djinn seemingly screaming with her. The words that leave her mouth are not in her voice, but her Djinns, and terrifies those around her.

" _No one crosses the Queen of Rein!"_


	6. Chapter 5

_"Sinbad? This isn't funny anymore! I'll go back to my Mother, just come out! You're scaring me!" Mia rambled on, unable to break the chains that bound her. She heard a sigh, a womans sigh._

" _Goodness you can talk. You have no idea how hard it was to get you away from that man. I nearly died. Then how would I continue to defend my sister?" The woman responded. Mia's eyes widen as the woman walked out in front of her. The woman had red hair, very dark red hair, with eyes the same shade as the sky..._

" _My God..." Mia whispered. The woman in front of her was her Aunt._

" _Oh? You recognize me? That means my sister still talks about me! That's wonderful!"_

" _Please, Aunt Aella, let me go. I'm your niece, you don't want to hurt-" She cries out as Aella slaps her harshly against the face._

" _Shut your mouth! You disowned my beautiful, loving sister. You are nothing to me! You had what I should have! You stole it from me!" Aella, in that moment, drew her blade and pushed it through Mia's shoulder, laughing at the scream Mia made._

" _She will hate you if you kill me!" Mia screams at her, trying to break the chains. That gave her another slap, this time hard enough to draw blood, making the older twin see stars. This woman was crazy._

" _How...are you alive?" Mia said in between panting. Aella stopped for a moment._

" _That's a good question. I feel so bad for my big sister. They did awful thing to her, then she watched them stab me over and over again. Maybe it was the Djinn. Maybe I'm metal vessel user." Aella said, a twisted smile on her face._

" _The Djinn in that dungeon serves the Queen of Rein." Mia said, spitting the words at her. Aella ignored her tone, sighing like she was in love._

" _The Queen of Rein. My Sister, a Queen. It's what she deserves. She deserves the best. Everything in this world."_

" _She can take it when she wants it." Again, another slap._

" _She shouldn't have to take it! They should be giving her everything! She's a Goddess among those idiots!" Mia panted heavily, her vision swimming._

" _I am going to kill you, Princess. You shouldn't have ever treated my wonderful big sister so awfully. I don't care how good Sinbad fucked you." Those words made her face turn bright red. Aella noticed this._

" _Oh, did he say you two were making love? Right, sure. A King like him, he doesn't make love to anyone. Maybe I'll go and ease his pain after you're dead, and show him what a real woman is." Before Mia could respond, the sword ran through her neck. No..._

Chapter 5

It had been days since they found Mia dead, and the entire Kingdom mourned. Kia refused to come out of Mia's room, which was right across the hall from hers. Day and night, the younger, the only, sister sobbed. The Queen, however, turned stone cold. No emotion showed as she went about her day. Another death in her life. It didn't matter how many times someone close to her died, that was a feeling she would never get used to. Unlike before, where she could hole herself up until she could bare to think of her passed loved one, she had to move on and continue to be a Queen. Kouen had sent his siblings back to Kou, but stayed behind to watch after his grieving Queen. Sinbad was surprisingly upset, and refused to leave Rein. 'After the funeral.' He would say. To Rein custom, they would have her burned in the night, and have a celebration of life afterwards. Another custom being that anyone who works for the Queen of Rein wears black, as the Queen and her household do. The Queen continued to delay the funeral, until her only daughter would emerge from the room. She wore a long, ebony black dress that was light and flowed. She left her hair down, as she knew Mia liked it. Her blue eyes accented by her pale skin, even more pale now than before. Avalia sat with her long-term guests in the library, reading quietly when she heard the door creak open. She did not look up, assuming it was one of her guards, but when the King of Sindria spoke, her head snapped up and turned to the door.

"Kia..." The King breathed out. The girl looked at the ground, her eyes dry but red and puffy. Her nose was nearly as red as her hair, and dark circles plagued her eyes. Avalia quickly put her book down, standing, causing everyone else in the room to stand.

"Honey, what is it? What do you need?" Kia had not spoken to Avalia since they had found Mia, let alone look at her. The motherly tone of the Queens voice only seemed to make Kia cry again. Tears poured down her cheeks.

"I need...my sister back." Her voice strained to say the words. The two walked a couple steps towards each other before Kia's knees gave out, sending her to the floor. But Avalia was there, scooping her up and holding her still.

"I have you. It's okay." Kia sobbed into her Mother, her legs not able to hold her up. The Queen looked back at Sinbad, who took her place in holding the sobbing girl. Wiping away tears, Avalia called her advisor in, who bowed deeply.

"Is everything prepared for the funeral?" She asked, not looking at the advisor and she continued to push the tears off of her cheeks.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Simply give the word and we will prepare for the Last Flame." Her eyes shut tight at the name. She nodded a few times before reaching out to cup the face of her advisor. He looked at her in surprise, not moving. Avalia was not one for physical contact. This gesture, however, was one of thanks.

"It will be tonight, then. Go, if I try to tell you to stop, tell me the Queen of Rein says no. Do you understand?" She asked, to which the guards and advisors nod, leaving the room. Avalia turns back around to see Sinbad and Kia sitting together on the couch, Kia slightly hyperventilating. She sits back down in her chair.

"Mother, I can't go." Kia puffed out. Avalia sighed.

"Kia, you can. You can do it. It will help you put her to rest." The answer only made Kia cry more. Sinbad shot a half glare to Avalia.

"If she can't go, she can't go." He said in a warning tone. The guard, Avalia's person guard, named Xavier, grunted.

"I recommend watching how you speak to Her Majesty, King Sinbad." It wasn't a threat, but a warning, no less. However, Sinbad's Household Members, Ja'far and Masrur seemed to think it was.

"Do not threaten the King of Sindria!" Ja'far said dangerously low. The former assassins eyes were cold and unfeeling, as the assassin before him must have felt. Xavier took a step forward, a light smile on his face. That gesture made the two Household members stand, ready for a fight. Kia continued to sob more, Sinbad ignoring the 3 arguing to comfort her. Avalia only sighed.

"Enough." She waved her hand backwards, and like a puppet on a string, Xavier stepped back in his place behind the Queen. Ja'far and Masrur hesitated but didn't back down.

"Your Majesty, we won't allow your guard to threaten our King." Sinbad then looked at his Household members.

"She said enough. So that's enough." The 3 of them looked at each other before Ja'far and Masrur sat. It was silent again before Avalia decided to speak.

"Firstly, what my guard said was not a threat, but a warning. Secondly, Kia will go to the Last Flame. And thirdly...I need a drink." Avalia was not one to drink often. While she drank wine, it never gave her much of a buzz. Before she could ask, she heard commotion in the hall. She stood when the door opened, and it felt like her heart stopped. Her beautiful, younger sister stood in the doorway. She felt the air leave her lungs. This was a day she never thought would come, where she was able to see her baby sister again. Where she would be able to apologize for what happened to her, apologize for not being strong enough to protect her. Avalia felt herself walk forward, her breath coming out in short bursts, like she was panting.

"Your Majesty, are you alright? Who is this woman? Do we need to remove her from your sight?" Xavier, the ever diligent guard asked.

"She is my sister." The words were a whisper, but he heard them. He clapped his hands together, getting the attention of the other guards and servants in the room.

"Hail, Her Royal Highness, Princess Aella Rein!" As the people in the room around her bowed, Avalia shot forward, wrapping her arms around the girl, who happily returned the embrace. Sobs rocked her body, her arms tightening around her sister.

"I'm here now, please don't cry." Aella whispered. Unable to respond, Avalia only nodded. She pulled back, looking at her sisters face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to the younger girl, wiping away the tears that began to leak down her cheeks.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. I heard what happened to your daughter and made haste. I'm sorry I didn't return sooner. I assumed you did not want me here, but when I asked around, I realized how much you had done for me. I couldn't have let that go to waste." She looked over Avalia's shoulder to see Kia, who looked much like Mia but was in a sense much younger, her face and body language obviously showing their different personalities.

"Oh, my dear girl. You poor thing." She walked past her sister and to her niece, wrapping her arms around the girl. Aella held Kia as she sobbed, sitting down with her on the couch. Sinbad kept glancing at Avalia. Something to him was not right. When he walked over to Avalia, she seemed to already know what was on his mind.

"She was cursed as well. I transferred it to her." She explained quietly. Not pushing the issue, Sinbad merely nodded. That seemed to be the last of that conversation for a while. Avalia looked out of the window to see the sun slowly setting. She closed her eyes tight. This was a day she never wanted to be alive for. No Mother should have to bury her child. Or in Avalia's case, burn. Wearing beautiful shades of black and gold, the Queen, her sister, and her daughter made their way down the isle. Citizens gathered around the wooden pyre, tears of their own in their eyes. Announcing her sister had returned was a subject for another time. The crown that Mia wore most often sat upon the Queen's head, her eyes betraying her, tears sliding down her cheeks. Taking the torch from the fire near her, Avalia placed it on the pyre, watching it slowly go up in flames. She had to ignore the cries of the daughter behind her, watching her sister burn. The Queen faced away from the flame as she spoke quietly.

" _In the place, in this hour, I set blaze this pyre tower. To give you warmth in the life after, as this life puts an end to your chapter. Do not worry, my precious daughter, those flames will be put out with the Holy Water. Until the day we meet again."_

 _/_

 _Whoaaaa dramatic chapter. This was not my greatest. So, to answer a few questions yall might have -_

 _1\. Sooo Aella, the Queen's supposedly dead sister, killed Mia?_

 _A: Yup. Remember I had said before that she was cursed as well? Avalia didn't know that Aella couldn't die, but well, here she is._

 _2\. Why did Aella kill Mia?_

 _A: If it wasn't obviously, Aella is weirdly obsessed with her sister and if you disrespect her in any way, Aella will hunt you down. so because of the fight they had, Aella decided to kill Mia._

 _3\. Why aren't you writing Kouen as he's portrayed?_

 _A: Yeah I know I'm not doing a great job with Kouen. It's hard to write for him. Instead of negative comments, please just maybe give me some pointers. I can fix my style of writing. I'm open to suggestions._

 _By the way, I MIGHT put a lemon in, I'm not sure. If you DO want me to write a lemon for AvaliaXKouen, please either review or message me. Please remember to R and R anyway, please enjoy the story, and I'll see y'all next chapter!_

 _/_


End file.
